1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electrical control for light emitting diode (LED) light sources, and particularly to an electrical control that can provide a dimming control of the LED light source to simulate a dimming operation in a conventional incandescent light source.
2. Background of the Invention
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming increasingly common as light sources for various reasons. In comparison with a conventional incandescent lamp, LEDs provide a significantly more energy efficient light source than an incandescent lamp. Further, LEDs have significantly longer lifetimes than incandescent lamps. LED light sources can include any number of individual light emitting diodes connected in series, in parallel, or a combination of in series and in parallel. By combining enough individual LEDs, an LED light source can equal or exceed an output of an incandescent film based light source.
However, LEDs have certain different electrical properties from incandescent light sources, which in certain instances may make it difficult to substitute an LED light source for a conventional incandescent light source.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a control for and a light with an LED light source that makes the LED light source more closely mimic the operation of an incandescent light source, to make the LED light source a more viable replacement for an incandescent light source.
One more specific object of the present invention is to provide a dimming control for an LED light source that mimics the dimming operation of an incandescent light source.
To achieve the above and other objects, in non-limiting features the present invention is directed to an LED light source and a control for an LED light source. The LED light source includes at least one LED. A power source provides power to the at least one LED. A sensing element senses at least one of voltage and current at the at least one LED and outputs a feedback signal to the power source based on the sensed at least one of voltage and current. Further, a control circuit is connected to the sensing element and controls the feedback signal output by the sensing element. That control circuit can control the feedback signal output by the sensing element to simulate a dimming operation of an incandescent light source.